Change
by xInuyashaxangelx
Summary: While working on a case, House is forced to reevaluate some things and change the ‘one patient per week’ rule when one of his own becomes patient number two. HC
1. Chapter 1

This story takes off from the last lines spoken by Cameron in the episode "Lines in the Sand" (Great episode by the way).

**IIIII**

Summary: While working on a case, House is forced to re-evaluate some things and change the 'one patient per week' rule when one of his own becomes patient number two. HC 

**IIIII**

Chapter 1

**IIIII**

"All change is bad? It's not true, you know."

Her words broke the silence between them, forcing him to acknowledge her presence next to him. Of course, he already knew it was her the moment he heard someone walk into his office.  
Was there anyone else present in the hospital that was as pathetic as she was?  
As nauseatingly empathetic?  
No.

There was no doubt about it.

Who else except Allison Cameron would stay at the hospital past sunset, long after working hours were over to stand by his side while he watched a middle aged man shuffle in a not-so-graceful manner across the floor, re-installing his old carpet?  
Then again, Wilson was sometimes just as equally pathetic and annoying as Cameron. Especially when trying to lecture him on something that he didn't give a damn about, and because he keeps the junk his patients gives him, even though they already croaked.

So Wilson had made a point that some doctors received gifts while implying that he didn't?

Well, ha! He sure showed him.

Aaron-what's-his-name gave him a PSP, which is a hundred times better then a box of sand and a poor excuse of clumped up plastic trying to pass itself off as bear. And of course then there was that time Wilson decided to teach him a lesson in humbleness, which for the record, had completely backfired once Cuddy had cracked. Now that was truly pathetic.

But who cares for modesty?  
Not him, that's for sure.

Humility was overrated.  
And boring…  
And just not fun.

But being a jerk?  
It was much, much more entertaining. Probably only to him though, since sarcasm was usually lost to the lesser minded.  
It didn't matter though, since he was the only person that mattered.  
If he was bored, he wouldn't be interested, and then lives wouldn't be saved and that's always bad…at least that's what everyone else keeps telling him.  
Guess humility wasn't one of the prices he had to pay for being brilliant.  
Ahh, when will that Wilson ever learn?

He rolled his eyes.

Even so, now that it was established that there were two pathetic individuals in Gregory House's life, the chances of it actually being Wilson entering his office to watch carpet be re-installed after everything was done for the day, were still slim to none. A person is unable to go against his nature, no matter how hard he tries.  
He just wouldn't be able to help it.  
In other words, the Oncologist was probably far away by now, banging one of the new nurses he recently hired, or a patient he was treating or worse, having hot crazy monkey sex with Cuddy.  
House grimaced mentally at that last thought but showed no trace of the repulsion and disgust he was feeling. His appearance managed to stay intense and solemn.  
It took sheer willpower and mental mastery of self control, but he was able to keep from gagging.

The words 'Cuddy' and 'hot sex,' _especially_ 'hot sex,' should never be allowed to be used in the same sentence, let alone with the name 'Wilson' thrown into the mix.  
He had to lift his head to see if something would catch his attention and therefore get that horrible image out of his head.  
Damn over thinking!

Well they could, and then they would actually form a sentence, for example: Cuddy and Wilson are having hot sex; but then the frisky would probably cross the Mexican border, go into hiding and never come back. Best case scenario.

Oh well, it wasn't like he would be needing it anyway, now that the seventeen year old was out of his life.  
Damn.  
She was almost legal too.  
Damn again.  
Of course there _was_ Cameron…  
Better to keep the frisky then.

He sighed inwardly as his thoughts drifted back to the present and to what Cameron had said. However, instead of responding immediately, he continued to stare at the bloodstained carpet for a few seconds before finally turning his gaze to meet hers. He looked at her, and she at him, their eyes meeting.  
A look of understanding was written on her face.

All change _isn't_ bad?

A tiny smirk, barely visible formed across his features as he continued to stare at her.  
Did she really believe that?

Moments passed before, he broke the gaze and turned his attention back onto the floor. Cameron's own eyes followed, her gaze also settling onto the spot in the carpet so clearly blemished by blood, House's blood.

The two simply stood there, silence once again surrounding them.  
A few more minutes had passed before either of them spoke.

This time House was the one to break the silence.

"It's late." He stated, his tone calm and face inexpressive. He was still staring at the carpet, purposely avoiding her gaze.  
"I know it is." Cameron replied.

It was quiet again.

"Listen, I…" She began, but her voice drifted off.  
What was there to say to someone who didn't like change?

House turned his head once more to face her, leaning closer towards her at the same time.  
Cameron could feel her heartbeat involuntarily quicken.

"It's late." He repeated.  
"I know that, but…" She was cut off by House's sudden movement.  
He took a step backward to give her direct access to the door, the 'thump' from his cane hitting the floor magnified in the noiseless room. "So what part of 'it's late' don't you understand?" He asked. "Go home."

Cameron's face fell as she nodded slowly.  
There was nothing more to say.

"Ok." She responded, a solemn smile replacing the look of hope formerly on her face.  
She knew that she couldn't expect to get much from him.  
He was after all, House.

"Goodnight." She tried again as she watched his attention leave her. He began staring at the cane in his hand; his expression showed that he was deep in thought.  
After a few more seconds had passed, when he still did not respond, she proceeded to leave.  
He waited until she was halfway out the door before he called out her name.

"Cameron."

She stopped walking and turned around but stayed where she was.  
She stared at the man before her, wondering what he was doing.  
With cane in hand, he took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them but still maintaining a level of space. "Cameron…"

It was her turn to cut him off.

"You know," She started. "It's kind of late, I should be heading home."  
House nodded, the expression on his face said it all.

She gave him a tiny smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't be late." He retorted.

"I won't."

A sense of deja vu washed over them.

She proceeded to leave his office, when a sudden feeling of dizziness swept over her and she stumbled a bit. She turned back just in time to see House raise his eyebrow at her. "I'm fine," She told him, shaking it off. "I just tripped."

"I wasn't ask-"

She quickly left without another word, not giving him the chance to finish whatever he was in the process of saying, walkking down the hall and heading toward the parking lot to get to her car.

So after both the guy re-installing his carpets and Cameron had left, House was alone in his office again.  
Just the way he liked it.

"What to do…" He asked out loud, to no one in particular before limping over to his desk and sitting down. "What to do..."

The only downside to when he was alone was that it usually meant that there was no one around to be a jerk to, or to annoy.  
Where was Wilson when you needed him?

He sat back and relaxed into his chair and scanned the room.  
There was still nothing to do.

More minutes passed as he looked around, still sitting at his desk in the dark.  
He finally decided that it was getting pathetic.  
Might as well head home.

He grabbed his bag and started out, taking one last look at his office.

Everything was back in its place, nothing had changed.

**IIIII**

He entered the parking lot, cane and bag in hand as he made his way to his bike.  
He drove away, engines roaring, looking forward to another night of watching 'the L word' on mute.

Yep, this was the life.

**IIIII**

A/N: Hey, this is my first House fic., and I haven't written in ages, so please be gentle xP. I have a pretty good idea of where this is going. However, any thoughts or suggestions will be appreciated.  
I'll do my best to update when I can, so please review!  
Things will pick around the next chapter or so.

Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

**IIIII**

DISCLAIMER! (Because I was bad and forgot to give one in the first chapter):

Yes, it's true. I do not own House M.D. It may be hard to believe, but I don't own House. I don't even own a cane or an Ipod. Well, does an mp3 count? No? Ok then, woe is me.

**IIIII**

Chapter 2

**IIIII**

The evil one was coming his way.  
What should he do?

He looked around, examining his options.

Should he pretend not to see her and just keep limping away?  
Or should he attempt to make a run- well, quick hobble toward the elevators?  
The walls were made of steel there; he'd be safe from her wrath.  
And closer to his office.  
He was always safe in his office.

House took a quick look over his shoulders, just in time to see her closing in.  
His eyes scanned his surroundings even quicker.

Damn it.

There was nowhere to hide.

He finally decided to continue the direction he was going originally and slowly shuffle toward the elevators, hoping she wouldn't notice.  
Yeah right, like that'd work.  
"House!" He heard his name being called, or rather shouted out.

Her voice rang loud and sounded very perturbed, even amidst all the hustle of the hospital.  
Damn.  
Guess she saw him.

He stared longingly at the elevators, just a few feet away from him.  
He was so close.  
It was time for Plan C.

He shut his eyes tight, slouching over his cane, as mock pained expression fell over his face.

Moments passed and the only thing he heard was the busy comings and goings of a busy hospital. He was still in the same position, eyes closed, huddled over his cane.  
Was the evil one gone?  
Did Plan C work?

He lifted his head slightly and slowly opened an eye to check.  
Instead of seeing the hospital's nice white ceilings, the annoyance-filled eyes of Lisa Cuddy met his own.

"OH NO! IT'S FOUND ME!" He cried out, over dramatically. "HIDE ME SICK PEOPLE! YOUR BRILLIANT AND HANDSOME DOCTOR NEEDS YOU!"  
A few people, nurses and patients alike gave him a startled look.

Cuddy glared.  
She for one did not enjoy having one of the hospital's most brilliant doctors causing a commotion.

She also could have sworn she heard an unsuspecting patient ask a nurse if they should actually go help him. A couple of the newer nurses actually stopped what they were doing to see if they needed to rush the crippled man, yelling like a lunatic, into emergency care.  
He was making the atmosphere in the hospital high strung and everyone skittish.  
If only he wasn't so brilliant…

"House…" Cuddy muttered through slightly clenched teeth, attempting to smile in case onlookers were actually…worried about him. "Stop causing a scene and get to work."  
She glared at him. "You have clinic duty."

"Umm. No." He replied, still slouched over on his cane.  
He let out a small groan. "Ughh."

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" She demanded, in no mood for games.

House made a face of disbelief and disgust. "Well, duh, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know, you're…" Cuddy sighed, guessing. "You're constipated."

He gave her a sarcastic smile as he stood up straight. "Well, since you're so smart, then I guess that's probably what it is. Why don't you ask me?"

In all her years of knowing him, she knew the only way to handle him and get him to do his damn job was to play along.  
Cuddy raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Ok then, are you-"

"No."

She groaned "Then wha-"

House cut her off again.

"If you must know, I saw you coming," He smiled. "So had to hide."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"But," He continued. "Since options A and B were out of the question, I was closed my eyes and wished really hard, that I would escape the wrath of the wicked witch…" House pointed to her, silently mouthing the word "you".  
"Well stop it." Cuddy ordered, ignoring him. "You're scaring the patients, not to mention the new members on our staff.

House made a face.

"You need to do your clinic-" Cuddy started, but was quickly cut off by an outburst from House.

"WAIT!" He exclaimed, making a mock gasp. "Is that the father of your baby I see?"  
He stuck his cane out, pointing straight across, to emphasize his point.  
Cuddy followed the path from House's cane straight across the room just in time to see a figure fall in her line of view.  
It was a doctor talking to one of his patients.  
She looked a little harder and let out a groan of annoyance when she recognized the doctor.

James Wilson.

Figures.

Her attention snapped back to House. "I'm not even pregnan-"

Damn.  
She should have known.

The bastard was gone.

House had taken his chance and slipped out unnoticed.  
He was almost home free too, but just as he was about to step into the elevator, his name once again rang out within the hospital walls. He slowly turned around, regretting it the very moment he did so.

"Nice try." Cuddy spat, walking up to him. "But you forget that I can easily catch up to you since I have a huge advantage."  
She smiled smugly, knowing that she had touched a nerve when he didn't respond. "Now, there's a patient in-"  
"Snap!" House gasped.

She rolled her eyes yet again. "What is it this time?"

"Did you just call me a …a…cripple?" He asked, purposely stuttering. "I am so hurt! After all these years, I just thought I was a slow runner! How will I ever compete in the Olympics now? I was even going to get into figure skating!"

Cuddy sighed. "No, the hugh advantage I was talking about were my high heels."

"No, it's no use to lie now, I know you meant my use of a...cane." House slumped dramatically. "I was hoping no one would notice."  
He looked at Cuddy. "You've killed all my dreams, hopes, and aspirations."

"You're still going to have to do four hours of clinic duty." She replied indifferently. "There's a patient waiting for you in exam room one."

It was at that moment when he heard the elevator door open behind him.  
Now it was only a matter of time and timing before he could be sitting at his desk playing with his PSP while the others worked diligently on a case.  
Perfect.

He looked at Cuddy, a quizzical look on his face. "What was that old saying?" He asked.

She gave him a look.

"You know," He continued, mock confusion written in her features "The old saying with the monkeys and how you're not supposed to hear or speak of evil?"

Cuddy nodded suspiciously. "What are you getting at House? Because you know, that patient isn't going anywhere, no matter how slow you are at getting there."  
"What was that last one?" He mused, acting as if he didn't already know.  
She shrugged.

"Ah yes!" House declared, suddenly clasping his left hand over his eyes and taking a few steps backwards into the elevator behind him before Cuddy could say anything. "I must see no evil!"  
He removed his hand from his eyes and smiled complacently.

"Gotta go do my job you know." He nodded angelically as the elevator door started to close.

Cuddy was too late!  
He was safe.

"Got lives to save, diseases to diagnose, and all that other good stuff waiting for me." House grinned. "Say hi to the guy in exam room one for me, and tell him that you're sorry I couldn't make it, but you just couldn't find me."

The elevator door closed completely, leaving Cuddy standing there shaking her head in exasperation and House on his way to his safe haven.

**IIIII**

"So!" House exclaimed, feeling very confident as he burst into his office with his left hand over his eyes once again, keeping them closed on purpose. He always liked the challenge, and so far he had only walked into one wall.

It had to be a world record.  
Plus, he did after all, just escape from the clutches of evil.

He deserved a bagel.  
And whatever Wilson was planning to eat for lunch.

Again, he did after all just escape from Cuddy and the dreaded clinic duty.

His cane made a 'thump' sound each time it connected with the ground. "What do you have for me?"  
He shuffled over to the table and slammed his cane down onto its hard surface.  
"Chase! Cameron! Foreman!" He called out each of their names, pointing blindly at the direction he expected them to be, while at the same time, keeping his eyes covered.

There was no answer.

He took a peek through the cracks of where his fingers met.  
"Fine, playtime's over." He declared, finally removing his hand from his line of vision and opened his eyes. "Let's get to work."

He didn't even expect a response as he scanned the room, taking in a very unusual view.  
There was not a duckling in sight.

The room was empty.

Great, did he just walk into the wrong room?  
He turned his head to check the name on the door.

'Gregory House., M.D.'

Yeah, that looked about right.

Before forming another thought, he limped over to see if there was fresh coffee. After the high amount of effort he had to put into successfully making his way up to his office and dodging a Cuddy shaped bullet, he needed it.

He poured himself a cup and sat down facing his beloved white board which no one could touch.

Except for Cameron, that one time.  
And Foreman too.  
Ok, so almost no one.

He looked around as he relaxed into the chair.  
Since he was the only one in there, it was safe to conclude that the ducklings were late.  
But they were _never_ late, at least not all of them at once.

A horrible thought entered his mind.

Maybe he was _early_.  
But he was _never_ early.  
Or maybe he was so late, he was actually early.

For the love of all that was good and precious in the world, namely Vicodion and monster trucks, what alternate dimension had he fallen in?  
And worse, was he actually _on time_ for work? Impossible.

He cringed at the thought.

"No." He told himself.  
He refused to believe it.  
Cuddy would have dropped dead with shock.

But if he wasn't early, and they weren't late, then where was everyone?

House brought the cup up to his lips, taking a sip.  
At least the coffee was fresh.  
It meant that there were actual signs of life in his office.

Oh joy.

"Maybe they're doing jello shots and having wild sex in the lab again." House mused out loud to himself. "Wonder if I can join them."

He heard the door open. "No. You can't since we're not."  
House glanced over hit shoulder just in time to see one of his own come in.

It was Foreman.

"Yo Dawg." House greeted, mocking him. He held out his arm, his hand in a fist. "Pound it."

Foreman ignored him.  
"We have a case." He held up the folder for House to see. "What do you want to do?"

"And I have an itch on my ass." House responded sneeringly, leaning backwards against the chair. "Doesn't mean I'm going to scratch it."  
House checked the door when he didn't see anyone else come in.  
"Wait. Where the rest of you guys?" He demanded, just as Foreman was about to respond his previous statement.

"Just read the file." Foreman shrugged. "And as for Chase, I haven't seen him since yesterday."  
"And Cameron?" House asked.  
"Haven't seen her either." Foreman replied. "Maybe they ran off together."

House gave Foreman a look.

"No everyone _knows_ Chase loves _me_." He scoffed, his ego never failing. "And Cameron, well, her too."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Right."

Suddenly the doors opened and as if on cue, Cameron walked into the room, hair disheveled and face flustered.  
It was clear that she had rushed to get there.  
She also seemed a little less gathered then usual.  
"House." She greeted.

House gave Foreman an exasperated look. "_See_. Told you."  
Foreman just smirked, shaking his head.

"Sorry I'm-" Cameron started to explain, but House cut her off.

"You're late." He stated the obvious, his tone even. "You said you weren't going to be."

"Huh." Cameron replied, a somewhat mocking look on her face. "I guess I lied."

"Well aren't you going to tell me why you were late then?" House asked, still sitting on the chair. "Or beg for my forgiveness?"

She answered with a simple "No."

House stood up and walked over to where she was standing.  
He was very close to her now.  
Cameron gave him a look.

"Well you should." House continued. "After all, I _am_ your boss."

"Then let's get to work." Cameron shrugged, nodding toward Foreman as he stood there, still holding the file. "We have a case."

"By your unwillingness to answer," House pushed, unwilling to let it go that easily. "I'm only going to have to assume you were with Chase then."  
Cameron took a few steps forward so that she was looking down at House and he at her. "Maybe I was."  
She was challenging him.

The two stared at each other, eyes locked, each unwilling to stand down.  
House came even closer to her, but Cameron stood her ground.

Tensions were definitely high.

Forman decided to cut in after watching the exchange. "We do have a case you know."  
The two doctors broke eye contact and turned their attention to the neurologist. It was a good thing too, any longer and Foreman guessed that they'd either kill each other or go at it like bunnies.  
He really didn't want to be present for either.

"Well aren't you gonna tell us?" House asked sarcastically. "Or are we going to have to play 20 questions?"

"Eleven year old girl." Foreman started.

"Lemme guess, she's," House gasped. "_sick_?"

Cameron gave him an annoyed look then turned her attention back to Foreman. "What's wrong with her?"

"The kid's getting seizures." Foreman continued. "She's getting seizures that all of our tests indicate was due to overexposure to light."  
"This is easy." House rolled his eyes. "Tell the kid to read more and less TV."  
Cameron looked at him skeptically.  
"Oh, NO." House exclaimed, putting his hand up to his mouth in an 'oops' expression. "I contradicted myself. Darn!"

Note to self, TV good, book bad.

He looked at Foreman.  
Foreman raised his eyebrow.

"What?" House asked incredulously before turning his gaze to Cameron. "Ok yeah, I'm sorry I forgot that cool kids don't read."  
He walked over, cane in hand, to get more coffee. "Tell the kid to get a hobby and lay off the TV."

Cameron took the file from Foreman and walked over, standing in front of House, blocking his way to the coffee.  
He stared at her with a surprised expression.  
What did she think she was doing?

"You didn't even look at the file." Cameron said, slightly annoyed.

"Ok." House replied as he took a quick glance at the file in Cameron's hands. "There. I did, next case! Bring it on."

"House…" Foreman began. "You didn't even look at the whole thing, the second…"

House walked over to Foreman.

"You're right, the second one was way better." He made a fist. "Pound it dawg."

"What?" Foreman asked, giving him a look of confusion. "No. That's not it."

"There was a second symptom." Cameron said, walking over to the two as she rejoined the conversation. "She started vomiting-"  
House cut her off. "Again, easy. It was because to the seziurs obviously."  
He glared at the two doctors as he scoffed. "Didn't you guys learn anything in med school?"

"Damn it House." Foreman spoke up, tired of all his quips. "No. First off, the kid starts vomiting up _blood_, so if you would just let me finish-"

House didn't wait for him to finish, instead, he grabbed the file from Cameron before she could even react and quickly flipped through the pages.  
A few seconds later House looked up, with a surprised look on his face. "Well this is interesting…"  
Cameron stayed quiet but the 'I told you' look on her face said it all.

Foreman nodded.

"So the kid's vomiting up blood which is caused by seizures due to overexposure to light…" House recapped.  
He looked at the file one more time to make sure he had read right. "But the kid's blind…"  
He looked at Foreman. "Do you think she's legally blind?"  
"No. She's been totally blind since birth." Foreman replied. "We dont' know what's causing the seizures, other then light being the supposed cause."

"And since we know _that's _impossible..." House stared at Foreman and Cameron. "Guess we better figure out what's wrong..."

So he had another case that would be difficult to figure out.  
They had to get to work.  
He looked over toward the two, already grabbing the file and rushing to work.  
It was time to save another life.

So then where the hell was Chase?

**IIIII**

A/N: Hope this was alright. Please Review, I tried my best.  
Also, I'm kind of getting stuck. Anyone want to help?

Thanks for reading.

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**IIIII**

Chapter 3

**IIIII**

The door to the patient's room opened just enough for him to walk through.  
He entered quietly as not to startle the young girl lying on the bed and the tired mother who sat next to her, holding her hand.

"Mom." The eight year old girl squeezed her mother's hand gently. "I think someone's here, I heard shoes."  
Her mother looked up and saw a man standing at the doorway.

"I'm Dr. Foreman." The man greeted.

The girl's mother stood up immediately, leaving her daughter's side for the first time since they had arrived at the hospital.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with her?" She pleaded to the doctor, the fear and worry shown through her eyes. "Not one of her doctors knows what's wrong."

Foreman nodded, the look on his face solemn. "I'm sorry, but we don't know anything yet, maybe after some tests…"

The mother nodded understandingly, though her face fell.

"I'll let you know as soon as we find out." He gave her a slight smile, hoping to reassure her. "Don't worry."

He walked over to the bed where the girl sat. "Hi."

"Hi." She responded. "Are you my doctor?"

Foreman nodded reflexively, before remembering that she couldn't see.

He answered her this time instead, after recalling. "Well, I'm only one of four doctors working to find out what's wrong with you so we can get you better."

He tried his best to give her a good reply.  
It wasn't everyday Eric Foreman had to talk to an eight year old.  
Last time he remembered, Chase was the one who had more experience with the younger patients.  
But the Australian doctor was missing, leaving Cameron and him to do all the work...

Well, at least the girl wasn't asking him for a kiss.

"But." A confused look fell across the girl's features. "I don't need four doctors," She paused for a moment.  
It was obvious to Foreman that she was thinking.  
"So..." The young girl continued. "I think I'll keep you because you sound nice and you can give the other three doctors to other people who are sick."

Foreman chuckled. "It's ok, there are other doctors here, and besides, we're a team of doctors who all want to see you get better."

Well, some more then others…  
His thoughts drifted to House, who was probably slacking off as normal while he and Cameron worked their asses off in Chase's absence.

The girl smiled. "Kay."  
She yawned.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep?" Foreman suggested before turning his attention to the girl's mother, signaling her to follow him out the door.  
"Kay." The girl replied before laying back down, unaware of her mother standing up to follow Foreman out. "Bye-bye."

"What's wrong?" The mother asked once they were out the room. "She was having some trouble breathing earlier, but she seems better now." She glanced over to see her daughter breathing soundly.

Foreman nodded. "Yes, she's stable, but we still don't know what caused the seizure in the first place." He gave the mother a solemn look. "Every one of our tests indicates something that would be impossible for a girl in her condition."

The mother's face fell with confusion and worry. "And the blood…?"

"Don't worry, the blood was just a one time thing so far, and she seems to have gotten better." He tried to comfort her upon seeing her reaction. "We're just going to focus on keeping her condition stable right now." He glanced over at the sleeping girl's form. "And, since she's not showing any other symptoms, the only thing we can do is to keep her for observation and we'll see what happens."

"Thank you..." The mother nodded, her gaze locked on her child's sleeping form. She walked back into the room silently, as to not disturb her daughter.

Foreman stood there for a second more, watching the mother go back to retuning to her previous position next to her daughter, before walking away in search of Cameron.

**IIIII**

Gregory House was sitting at his desk enjoying a well earned snack when he heard the door open.

Great.

That meant someone found him.

He mentally kicked himself.

He had hid so well too.

House sighed as he started counting off in his mind.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"House."

His name echoed within the walls of the room.  
Right on schedule.

He stopped chewing and closed his eyes, hoping it was all a bad dream.  
Of course it wasn't.

He sighed and opened his eyes just in time to see James Wilson walking toward his desk.

Perfect.

Well, at least it wasn't Cuddy.

"Cuddy wants to see you." Wilson told House as he sat down in the chair across from his desk. "Something about a patient."  
Suddenly, upon realization,Wilson looked at him, a look of confusion on his face. "Shouldn't you be doing your job?" He asked, looking around.

"Yes, I am suppose to." House countered. "But I also think you're also not suppose date other people after you're married." He smirked as he gave Wilson a cocky look, knowing he had won. "Guess we both cheated huh, Jimmy."

Wilson rolled his eyes, ignoring his comment. "You're supposed to be working on a case. And you know Cuddy's going to…"  
He paused upon noticing what House was eating as a snack. "Wait…is that my lunch?"

The other, more immature doctor didn't respond.

Instead, he hurriedly stuffed the last residual bits of evidence of what was left of Wilson's Chicken Piccata with his fork and into his awaiting mouth before Wilson could say another word.  
House opened his mouth halfway between chewing to show Wilson the contents of his mouth.

Wilson's grimaced with disgust. "What are you? Seven?"

House swallowed and then proceeded to wash it all down with some water.  
He sighed contently and closed his eyes again as he leaned back into his chair, ignoring Wilson.  
That silly, annoying Wilson sure knew how to cook.  
Though sometimes, his cooking abilities almost, almost, doesn't make up for his pathetic and annoying-ness

"House…" Wilson said his name again, this time in a more menacing manner. "You stole my lunch."

House sat up.

House looked at the Wilson and noted the exasperated look on the Oncologist's face and felt a strong sense of achievement.

"No." He smiled cheerfully, a smug look on his face. "First off, it _was_ your lunch, and secondly," He brought both hands up next to his face. "I did not 'steal your lunch,'" he stated, making air quotations. "Stealing is bad, that's why I _borrowed_ your lunch without the intention of giving it back." He brought his hands down to cover his heart, his face filled with mock sadness.  
House's face scrunched up when a thought entered his mind. "Or I _could_ give it back…but then it'll just be messy."

Wilson groaned, the look on his face filled with exasperation and revulsion.

"Ok. So let me get this straight." He stared House right in the eye, further emphasizing his words. "It is _ten_ in the morning. You've only been here for _thirty minutes_ and already you've managed to eat the lunch that _I_ brought for myself in the container that had the words '_eat and die House_' written on it _and_ seriously disgust me at the same time?"

"Yeppers." House nodded. "But next time, go easy on the salt. Or else I'll have to sue you for kidney failure."

Wilson's face fell. "Ok, first of all, no one asked you to eat it. And secondly, you just insulted my cooking, but _sure_, I'll just have to make sure to remember to add in rat poison next time." He responded mockingly, rolling his eyes.

House grinned. "Sure, cool, just remember to _go easy on the salt_."

Wilson groaned and stood up. "I'll be sure to make a note of it the next time I bring lunch for you to steal." He smiled sarcastically as he headed toward the door.

"You better!" House yelled after him. "Or else I'll tell Cuddy what a bad daddy you'll make."

Wilson just kept on walking, ignoring him.

House shrugged as Wilson left the office and walked away from his line of view.  
He simply leaned back into his chair and turned on his Ipod, closing his eyes and letting out a groan of relaxation.  
He was going to get back to work.  
After all, he had another mystery that needed solving…

Right after a nap.

**IIIII**

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! I got sick and school just sucked but now I'm back! Hopefully speedy updates will follow.  
Chapter four is in the works. I hope I didn't disappoint this time.  
Feel free to leave a review, it'll be much appreciated.

Until next time…


End file.
